Waiting for love
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: She wonders what love is. She finds it where she least expects it, and with who she least expects it. LASHLEY!Story much more better than Summary! COMPLETE!
1. Big mistake, it all began

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT: first ths is a lashley!!, in this story none of the HSM cast are famous, Monique is 22 and Corbin is 21, and the rest they have the same age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing, nada. Done, done and done!!!**

_

* * *

_

_Love, one of those words we hear everyday, but do we really know what it means?, we use I love you with our family, yes we will always love them, but have you ever wondered how the love between 2 people is like?, and, How strong it is, that sometimes nothing can come between them?, I really wish I knew, I really do. _

Ashley closed her laptop, she looked at the time, 9:00am, it read, it was early, at least in a Sunday morning, none of her friends will be up, "Perfect time for coffee" Ashley said getting up.

Ashley walked downstairs, she didn't live in a big house, not a small one either, just big enough for her and her friends that for some odd reason were not there this Sunday morning.

"Sleep well Ash?" well one of her friends was there "Yes thank you" she responded to the guy that was in front of her "I made you some coffee" the guy said "Thanks Corb" Ashley said "Do you know where everyone is?" Ashley asked taking a sip from her coffee.

"Umm, Zac and Ness went to visit Zac's parents for the weekend and Lucas and Mo went to look for jobs I think, and I'm right here" Corbin answered "Wow, I can't imagine Lucas waking up early" Ashley said "And what's wrong with that?" someone asked behind her "Nothing Luc" Ashley responded.

Lucas was no other than Ashley's best friend, they have known each other since they were 9, since then they have been inseparable, they are also the founders of their band named H CLUB; they named it like that because all of its members, except Lucas and Ashley, met in High School.

They all now lived together, Ashley, the dreamer, she is always day dreaming, Lucas, the "mature" one, Zac, the "hottie", Vanessa, the "innocent", Monique, the "calm", and last but not least Corbin, the afro man . Corbin was also the younger brother that Ashley never had.

"Why do people don't appreciate music anymore?" Monique asked stealing one of Corbin's cookies "What do you mean?" Ashley asked drinking some coffee "Ash, do you really need to drink coffee every morning?" Lucas asked "I'm surprised you asked" Ashley responded.

"I mean, we go out to see if we can get a spot singing in the coffee place that is near the mall, and they tell us that they only play classical music" Monique said "Ah, then they do appreciate music, just not our type" Corbin said "It's the same thing Corbin" Monique pointed out stealing another cookie.

"You know Mo, for a 22 year-old, you act very immature" Corbin said sprinkling some water that he was drinking "I'll get you for this" Monique said and took after him "Guys don't break anything" Lucas informed "Or Ashley will get furious, right Ash?" he said "Ash?, Ashley?!" Lucas said waving his hand in front of Ashley "Sorry, just thinking" Ashley defended.

"Calm down you 2" Lucas said "Hey so Momo, how did it went with the job thing?" Corbin asked "Bad, you only say that you are in a band and they automatically say no" Monique informed sitting down.

"But still I think we should all get jobs" Monique requested "Why?" Corbin asked "Because anything is better than just waiting to be famous, and besides we could all use the extra money" Lucas pointed out.

"So that means that we all have to get jobs, not just you 2?" Corbin asked "Yes, all of us" Monique said "Including you Ash" Lucas said "Ash?, Ashley?!" he said "Sorry again, what were you saying?" Ashley asked.

"Ash, we were saying that we should all have jobs" Lucas said "But what about H Club?" Ashley asked "We are H Club, but we haven't gotten any good offers and we think that it is time to work, for real" Lucas said "Fine, going to my room" Ashley said.

"Going to go talk to her" Lucas said, Monique and Corbin just nodded their heads.

Ashley was daydreaming again, she barely paid attention to anything, and it always had a reason, first it was the why do people smile, then the is it true that if you laugh your life goes better?, and right now, right now she thinks about something that she wants, she thinks about love.

"Ash, can I come in?" Lucas asked from outside "Yeah" she answered "So what's up with you?" Lucas asked sitting on her bed, noticing that she was hiding something on her laptop "Its funny you are asking, you all know that when something gets into my head…" she started "You don't rest until you have the answer" Lucas finished for her.

"But you never tell anyone what gets inside your head, not even your best friend" Lucas said "That's because it is none of your business" Ashley said sitting down next to him. There was along silence, one that hasn't been there in years "Luc, do you know what love is?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know for sure, why'd you ask?" Lucas asked "No reason, now get out so I can think straighter" Ashley said pushing Lucas out of her room.

As soon as Lucas got out of her room, Ashley turned on her laptop and started to write:

_"I'm now actually scared, each day I think of it more, and each day I feel like I'm farther from this world, even my best friend is worried about me, I don't know what to do, I guess I could say, Why is love so complicated." _

Ashley finished writing this and saved it in her journal, then something caught her eye "Morning love" she read "Did I write this?" she asked herself she clicked it open and started to read what she wrote this morning _"I really need to name my thoughts better" _she thought.

Ashley then started to think about what she wrote, again she was lost, she had no idea of what she was doing, so she accidentally hit send to the morning love one "What no!!!" Ashley cried, someone out there was going to read what she wrote, and that was not pretty.

Lucas was trying to reach their manager, it had been one month since they didn't even perform on kids parties "You have reached Danny, the one who can tell you your talent by only looking at you, leave your message after the beep" the machine answered "Where is he when you need him!!" Lucas yelled.

"I guess I'll have to do things myself" Lucas said "Wait, Zac and Ness are on their way and we have to be all here" Corbin said "Why?" Lucas asked "Because they said that they had a surprise" Monique said.

**R&R!!!**


	2. Alone in the band

_Recap:_

_As soon as Lucas got out of her room, Ashley turned on her laptop and started to write: _

_"I'm now actually scared, each day I think of it more, and each day I feel like I'm farther from this world, even my best friend is worried about me, I don't know what to do, I guess I could say, Why is love so complicated." _

_Ashley finished writing this and saved it in her journal, then something caught her eye "Morning love" she read "Did I write this?" she asked herself she clicked it open and started to read what she wrote this morning "I really need to name my thoughts better" she thought. _

_Ashley then started to think about what she wrote, again she was lost, she had no idea of what she was doing, so she accidentally hit send to the morning love one "What no!!!" Ashley cried, someone out there was going to read what she wrote, and that was not pretty._

_Lucas was trying to reach their manager, it had been one month since they didn't even perform on kids parties "You have reached Danny, the one who can tell you your talent by only looking at you, leave your message after the beep" the machine answered "Where is he when you need him!!" Lucas yelled. _

_"I guess I'll have to do things myself" Lucas said "Wait, Zac and Ness are on their way and we have to be all here" Corbin said "Why?" Lucas asked "Because they said that they had a surprise" Monique said. _

3:00pm

"When are they going to get here?" Monique said "I know I'm getting hungry" Lucas added "Hey where's Ashley?" Corbin asked "Someone asked for me?" Ashley asked coming out of her room, "Where are they?, I thought you said that they were here?" Ashley said "Nope" Corbin answered.

"Someone asked for us?" Zac asked with Vanessa behind him "Good now we can eat" Lucas exclaimed which made Ashley give him a slap "Well what was the big surprise?" Monique said stealing Corbin's plate "Hey" he said.

"Well, we know that Danny hasn't promoted us, so we went to talk to him, and he told us that we are going to be singing at "The Corner" club!!" Vanessa said all happy "Really that's great isn't it Ash?" Monique asked her "Ash?, Ashley?!!" Monique shouted, Ashley was thinking of her big mistake, she had send her morning message to some stranger.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of some big mistake I made this morning" Ashley responded "What did Ness say?" she asked "We're going to be performing at "The Corner" club!" Lucas said "Yay!!, does that mean that I don't have to get a job?" Ashley asked "No, no jobs" Zac said, the house started to jump, they finally got a gig.

Night

Lucas decided to read his messages, he saw one from someone that he didn't know, but he clicked on it anyway:

_"Love, one of those words we hear everyday, but do we really know what it means?, we use I love you with our family, yes we will always love them, but have you ever wondered how the love between 2 people is like?, and, How strong it is, that sometimes nothing can come between them?, I really wish I knew, I really do." _

Lucas finished reading and was amazed, he had never read anything like that, he decided to write back at this mystery person:

_"Yes, I have wondered, I don't know if this was meant for me to read, all I know is that it was one of the best messages I have ever received, you really are talented. _

_Sorry if this message wasn't for me, but trust me, it is beautiful, and take this from a guy that doesn't lie this kind of stuff, but lately, it seems that everyone has someone always bide their side and I'm always alone, well not alone, because I have my best friend, but she is only that, she is like my sister, I don't think she'll ever be more than that, but yes, sometimes I wish that I too had someone at least feel something for, maybe not love, but something special. Hope to hear from you again, Alone in the band."_

Lucas hit the send button and sighed, whoever wrote that was beautiful, he could feel it, a girl wrote that, a beautiful girl.

Ashley was in her room, still thinking of who did she sent her morning thing, "How could I've been so stupid?" she asked herself, "Now some weird dude has it" she thought, and then she received a message "Huh?, I've never seen this dude before" Ashley said but clicked on it anyway.

Ashley finished reading "Well at least the guy liked it, and he didn't write such a bad reply" she thought "Ok, I'm going to write back" Ashley said taking a look at her clock, it read 1:00am, "Maybe in the morning" she said and closed her laptop, she went to sleep thinking about her message and how did the guy who read it liked it.

**A/N: thats chapter 2!!, hope you all liked it. **

**R&R!!!**


	3. 1 hour?

**A/N: another update, yay me!!!!, here's chapter 3!!!**

_Recap:_

_Lucas finished reading and was amazed, he had never read anything like that, he decided to write back at this mystery person: _

_"Yes, I have wondered, I don't know if this was meant for me to read, all I know is that it was one of the best messages I have ever received, you really are talented. _

_Sorry if this message wasn't for me, but trust me, it is beautiful, and take this from a guy that doesn't lie this kind of stuff, but lately, it seems that everyone has someone always bide their side and I'm always alone, well not alone, because I have my best friend, but she is only that, she is like my sister, I don't think she'll ever be more than that, but yes, sometimes I wish that I too had someone at least feel something for, maybe not love, but something special. Hope to hear from you again, Alone in the band."_

_Lucas hit the send button and sighed, whoever wrote that was beautiful, he could feel it, a girl wrote that, a beautiful girl. _

_Ashley was in her room, still thinking of who did she sent her morning thing, "How could I've been so stupid?" she asked herself, "Now some weird dude has it" she thought, and then she received a message "Huh?, I've never seen this dude before" Ashley said but clicked on it anyway. _

_Ashley finished reading "Well at least the guy liked it, and he didn't write such a bad reply" she thought "Ok, I'm going to write back" Ashley said taking a look at her clock, it read 1:00am, "Maybe in the morning" she said and closed her laptop, she went to sleep thinking about her message and how did the guy who read it liked it. _

Morning-Monday

Ashley woke up early, and when I say early I mean at 7:30am, she got up and immediately started to write to this 'Alone in the band'

_Alone in the band, you we're right I never meant to send that message to anyone, but being the distracted person that I am, I hit send and I don't know why but it sent it to you, I'm glad that you like it, I never thought that I write good, I write alright, but only to express myself so maybe I can be less distracted, but it only gets me more, I sometimes wished that I could write about me and that that person I the one I become. I see that you named yourself 'Alone in the band', I'm assuming that you are in a band, well so am I, I'm the song writer most of the time, because all I write, but usually some of my friends change it a little. Well hope we can keep this up, What is love? _

Ashley hit send just in time for Lucas knocked on her door "Hey Ash, Danny wants us to go to "The Corner" club at 10:00am, so be ready" he informed "Ok, I'll be ready, besides it is 8:00am" Ashley responded getting up "Yeah, but we're going out to eat breakfast at 9:00am" Lucas said covering his ears "Whaaaaaaaaaat?!!!!!!!" Ashley yelled, an hour to get ready.

Breakfast

"See now that we're late we have to wait to be seated" Corbin exclaimed looking at all the people waiting to be seated "Well if someone had told me to change earlier, maybe we would have arrived on time" Ashley said fixing her hair "Well, I'm not the one that usually gets distracted" Lucas pointed out.

"But hey dude, if it weren't for those distractions, lots of our songs would have never existed" Corbin said hugging Ashley "Yeah and besides, she was not the only one that fell behind" Zac said looking at Vanessa "Hey it's soo not my fault, you told me…" Vanessa was interrupted by Ashley "Us" Ashley corrected looking at Lucas "Us that we had to leave in an hour, who gives one hour a girl to get ready!!!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"It took Mo one hour" Corbin said "Thanks Corb" Ashley said sarcastically, they were all busy arguing that they didn't notice that it was already their turn "H club?, is there an H club here?" a woman in her thirties asked "Hey" Zac said "Oh yeah that's us" Lucas said raising his hand, "This way" the woman said leading them to the back of the restaurant.

They all sat down "What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked "Ooh, I will like a milkshake, chocolate would be nice but…" Ashley was interrupted "We are all going to have coffee" Zac said, the waitress walked away "Ash, we want to get to "The Corner" club on time" Lucas said.

"Hey, I wanted a milkshake!" Ashley said "What?, the Ashley Tisdale doesn't want coffee early in the morning?" Vanessa exclaimed sarcastically "Shut up" Ashley said laughing "C'mon we need to eat as fast as possible" Monique pointed out trying to control the 2 friends, "Fine" they all said in union.

"The Club"

The gang arrived there just in time, but Corbin was still eating "Corbin!" Ashley called "Coming" he answered with his mouth full.

"H Club!!!" a man said, they all turned around "Danny!!" they all exclaimed, they all hugged "Ok, now lets get talking about your performances" Danny said "Yeah" they all said happily.

After about 2 or 3 hours, the meeting was finally done "Ok that took long" Zac said "Tell me about it" Vanessa said resting her head on Zac's shoulder "C'mon, lets go rehearse" Monique said "What?, we can't rehearse now, my back is sore" Vanessa said "Yeah" they all whined.

"But our first performance is tonight" Monique pointed out "You know she's right" Corbin admitted, getting in their car, "Maybe but…" Ashley started half awake "Tonight!!!" they all screamed.

"5, 6, 7, 8" Monique said and they all started to do their moves, that is except Ashley who was lost in her own thoughts "Ash" Monique said bringing her back to earth "What?" Ashley asked "We lost you again" Vanessa said "Sorry" Ashley responded "Well back to the dance!" Vanessa shouted.

They all started to dance again (Bring it all back), this time they were able to finish. "Ok, so I think we're ready" Zac said "Yeah" they all echoed, "Well in that case I'm going to get a cup of coffee" Ashley said and went inside the house, since they were rehearsing outside.

Ashley got her coffee and went strait to her room to see if the dude had answered her last message.

She noticed that she had no messages _"Oh well" _she thought, she slowly looked at her clock, it read 4:00pm "Gosh, I have to ready" she said and started looking for some clothes that she could wear.

**A/N: Plz!! review, the same as the other story, 3 reviews and i will update sooner!!**


	4. The Corner club

**A/N: hey, so i haven't updated in some time now, but well, i knda had a lot of Home work, but now i had some free time, so here you go chapter 4!!**

**Discalimer: i don't own the songs, and ofcourse i don't own these people!**

_Recap:_

_"The Club" _

_The gang arrived there just in time, but Corbin was still eating "Corbin!" Ashley called "Coming" he answered with his mouth full. _

_"H Club!!!" a man said, they all turned around "Danny!!" they all exclaimed, they all hugged "Ok, now lets get talking about your performances" Danny said "Yeah" they all said happily. _

_After about 2 or 3 hours, the meeting was finally done "Ok that took long" Zac said "Tell me about it" Vanessa said resting her head on Zac's shoulder "C'mon, lets go rehearse" Monique said "What?, we can't rehearse now, my back is sore" Vanessa said "Yeah" they all whined. _

_"But our first performance is tonight" Monique pointed out "You know she's right" Corbin admitted, getting in their car, "Maybe but…" Ashley started half awake "Tonight!!!" they all screamed. _

_"5, 6, 7, 8" Monique said and they all started to do their moves, that is except Ashley who was lost in her own thoughts "Ash" Monique said bringing her back to earth "What?" Ashley asked "We lost you again" Vanessa said "Sorry" Ashley responded "Well back to the dance!" Vanessa shouted. _

_They all started to dance again (Bring it all back), this time they were able to finish. "Ok, so I think we're ready" Zac said "Yeah" they all echoed, "Well in that case I'm going to get a cup of coffee" Ashley said and went inside the house, since they were rehearsing outside. _

_Ashley got her coffee and went strait to her room to see if the dude had answered her last message. _

_She noticed that she had no messages "Oh well" she thought, she slowly looked at her clock, it read 4:00pm "Gosh, I have to ready" she said and started looking for some clothes that she could wear. _

"The Corner" club

"Hurry!" Vanessa exclaimed to everyone "Danny said that he wanted us here at 7:00pm" she added, "Ness it's 7:00pm" Ashley said in a duh voice "I see you're still on earth" Zac said "Shut up" Ashley responded, they all started laughing.

"Guys!, you made it just in time, and look at all of you, you all look fabulous, now if you could all get backstage so I can tell my good friend Robin that you're ready" Danny said "Well you heard him" Monique said getting in front "C'mon" Corbin said pulling Ashley.

They were all talking behind the curtains when the announcer announced them "And now, the H Club!!!", "C'mon lets do this!!" Zac said pulling Vanessa on stage "Ash, c'mon, you are the lead singer in this one" Lucas said pulling Ashley like Zac did to Vanessa.

Once the music started to play, everyone got up.

_Bring it all back now_

_Don't stop, never give up_

_Hold your head high and reach the top_

_Let the world see what you have got_

_Bring it all back to you_

_Hold on to what you try to be_

_Your individuality_

_When the world is on your shoulders_

_Just smile and let it go_

_If people try to put you down_

_Just walk on by don't turn around_

_You only have to answer to yourself_

_Don't you know it's true what they say_

_That life, it ain't easy_

_But your time's coming around_

_So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up_

_Hold your head high and reach the top_

_Let the world see what you have got_

_Bring it all back to you_

_Dream of falling in love_

_Anything you've been thinking of_

_When the world seems to get too tough_

_Bring it all back to you_

_Na na na na.._

_Try not to worry 'bout a thing_

_Enjoy the good times life can bring_

_Keep it all inside you_

_Gotta let the feeling show_

_Imagination is the key_

_'Cos you are you're own destiny_

_You never should be lonely_

_When time is on your side_

_Don't you know it's true what they say_

_Things are sent to try you_

_But your time's coming around_

_So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up_

_Hold your head high and reach the top_

_Let the world see what you have got_

_Bring it all back to you_

_Dream of falling in love_

_Anything you've been thinking of_

_When the world seems to get too tough_

_Bring it all back to you_

_Na na na na.._

_Don't you know it's true what they say_

_Things happen for a reason_

_But your time's coming around_

_So don't you stop tryin'_

_Don't stop, never give up_

_Hold your head high and reach the top_

_Let the world see what you have got_

_Bring it all back to you_

_Dream of falling in love_

_Anything you've been thinking of_

_When the world seems to get too tough_

_Bring it all back to you_

_Repeat to fade_

"Thank you, thank you very much, now we will continue to come on different nights so be waiting, and thank you once again" Lucas said and they all got off stage.

"Wow, that was so cool" Vanessa exclaimed "I know completely" Zac responded (LOL), "Did you see how they responded?" Monique asked all excited "I know we haven't gotten that many screaming fans in like forever" Corbin said "I know, I'm actually tired already" Lucas added.

Ashley was silent nobody knew that she was there, she just thought of how she felt when she was singing, she felt like…, she felt like…,like she just wanted to stay there and never go back, she felt free.

"That was H club everyone!!!" an announcer said. The crowd started to cheer even more. "C'mon lets get back at the club before our next song" Zac said "Yeah" they all agreed.

Ashley like usually was daydreaming, so she didn't pay attention to what Zac said and was still backstage. "Miss. Ashley, I'm so glad you're here, everyone else seemed to have disappeared" a tall man told Ashley, "Huh? She asked confused "C'mon you need to sing something" the man told her and basically threw her on stage.

"What?' she asked, but it was to late she was already on stage and the crowd was cheering for her. Ashley froze for a second.

"Hey look there's Ash" Corbin pointed out "Huh?" they all asked and turned around to find Ashley all scared on stage "Uh oh" they all said at the same time.

Ashley didn't know what to do, she wanted to run away, but she knew she couldn't, she also wanted to sing, she stared at the crowd, she then saw all her friends making sings at her, she saw Lucas, he was somehow telling her to breathe, she took a deep breath.

She had a song she wanted to try out with the band, she looked sat Lucas one more time, he was telling her to sing, she trusted him, she took another breath and started to sing:

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you_

_In the air_

_(yeah)_

_I'm not afraid_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart _

_Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_oohhh (yeah, yeah)ohhh_

_I can't pretend_

_This is a rehearsal for the real thing_

_Because it's not_

_And I know we're young_

_I can't help feeling what I'm feeling_

_And I won't stop_

_Some things are meant to be and will be there_

_When the time is right_

_Even though I know thaI swear I wish you were tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_Ooooh yeah_

_I like what's happening to me_

_Ooooh yeah_

_Nothing else to say_

_Oh, Ooooh yeah_

_Somebody finally got to me_

_Carry me away_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else could tell us who we are_

_We'll be together so don't ever_

_Stop listening to your heart_

_Cuz I can't turn mine up_

_oohhh oh yeah, yeah_

_(we'll be together come whatever, come whatever, come whatever, come whatever)_

_ahh ohhh_

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you_

She finished and the crowd started to cheer again. She looked for her friends, but she saw no one, she then heard some noise coming from behind her:

_I get this feeling as you walk away_

_A million hearts will break in two_

_But they don't know the games that you can play_

_So they will always follow you_

_Everytime you move, everybody grooves_

_I can't help thinking it's alright (alright)_

_You just gotta walk, see the people talk_

_I like to watch you party_

_Cos everybody wants ya_

_When everybody sees ya_

_The world is full of dreamers_

_But I'm a great believer_

_And I'm no fool, cos I got you_

_I see the way you act like you don't know_

_There's something 'bout your attitude_

_And it don't matter how far you go_

_Cos I'm the one that's going home with you_

_You just gotta bump, see the people jump_

_I can't help thinking it's alright (alright)_

_When you do your thing everybody swings_

_They like to watch you party_

_Cos everybody wants ya_

_When everybody sees ya_

_The world is full of dreamers_

_But I'm a great believer_

_And I'm no fool, cos I got you_

_I just wind you up and let you go_

_And I watch you in wonder_

_To see the look upon your face_

_I'd say you already know_

_Cos everybody wants ya_

_When everybody sees ya_

_The world is full of dreamers_

_But I'm a great believer_

_Cos everybody wants ya_

_When everybody sees ya_

_The world is full of dreamers_

_But I'm a great believer_

_And I'm no fool, cos I got you_

They all finished singing and the crowd cheered one last time, "You where great Ash" Lucas whispered to her while everyone got off stage, Ashley couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: i know that they only sing in this chapter, but still review!!**


	5. Are you ok?

**A/N: Ok, so i didn't update that fast, but I wanted too, but something always got in my way!!, but here i am updating!!**

_Recap:_

_They all finished singing and the crowd cheered one last time, "You where great Ash" Lucas whispered to her while everyone got off stage, Ashley couldn't help but smile. _

Back home

"Home!!!" Vanessa exclaimed running through the door and collapsing on the couch "Don't be such a baby Ness" Ashley whined "Look who's talking" Vanessa replied, "Now you 2 don't start" Lucas whined "Going to my room" Ashley said and stuck out her tongue at Vanessa.

Ashley got to her room and opened her laptop, she first checked if she had any new messages from Alone in the band, but no, she had none, she didn't mind, she decided to write to him again:

_Dear alone in the band, speaking of bands, today I did the most amazing thing, my band played at this night café and well my other band mates took a break I think, I really don't know, I was to distracted on the screaming crowd, next thing I knew a tall man was pushing me on stage to sing, I froze, I didn't know what to do, I looked at the people cheering for me, then I saw my friends, telling me to do it, telling me to sing, I just love (in the sense of family) my friends so much, especially him, my best friend since a long time ago… _

Ashley was writing this when a message from Alone in the band appeared, "Goody" she said and opened it, she read:

_So, What is love?, good name, and I imagined that the message wasn't meant for me, or anyone to read, I told you, you write pretty good, you also remind me of my best friend, she is amazing and is as distracted as you sound, no offence, look I'm not a good writer like you are, but as you see, I'm trying to write, I really hope to hear from you. Alone in the band. _

_P.S. this names are kind of lame, you can call me Ryan. :) _(don't get confused, HSM never happened, they are not famous and it is Lucas that wrote that)

Ashley finished reading and thought of Lucas, but it couldn't be him, his name was Ryan, and Lucas didn't have an e-mail, of course, she wasn't suppose to have one either.

_Dear alone in the band, speaking of bands, today I did the most amazing thing, my band played at this night café and well my other band mates took a break I think, I really don't know, I was to distracted on the screaming crowd, next thing I knew a tall man was pushing me on stage to sing, I froze, I didn't know what to do, I looked at the people cheering for me, then I saw my friends, telling me to do it, telling me to sing, I just love (in the sense of family) my friends so much, especially him, my best friend since a long time ago, he is the most caring friend in the world, he is like my older brother. I read the message you sent me, it got here when I wrote the other thing above, yeah the names are lame, you can call me… Sharpay, I know its weird, but for some odd reason, my mom and even I like it. You are doing good writing, sorry if this is long, but well, I don't know why, but I fell fine when I write, and let me tell you that I never let anyone read my things, not even my best friend, that let me tell you, you reminded me of him, its weird isn't it?, but anyway, look all I wrote, I guess, until next time. _

_Sharpay. :)_ (again, it is Ashley writing)

She hit send, she thought of her name, Sharpay wasn't a bad name, she actually liked the name, it had a little ring to it.

Lucas was in his computer, he just send the message to the girl, he was reading her previews message, it was really something, that girl could sure write.

He then received the other message, he started to read it.

He then wrote to her back:

_Sharpay, that's a nice name, I like it, and bout the coffee place it is funny, cause that happened to my band too, but well we are different people, with well coincidences, lots of them. I told you before, I'm not a good writer, but you sure are you may be wondering why are we talking like this?, let me tell you I am thinking that, but I don't know why I talk to you, when I don't even know you, I'm like you, whatever I do, its for myself, and my best friend doesn't even know about them, and here you have me writing to you. I hope to hear from you soon. Ryan. _

Lucas send it and turned off his computer, he decided to go check on Ashley and the rest before going to sleep.

Ashley read the message and laughed a bit, she was going to respond but she was tired, she closed her laptop and put I away. Right then, someone knocked on her door, "Yeah?" she asked opening the door only to find Lucas standing there.

"Hey Luc, what do you want?" Ashley asked letting him in "I just wanted to check on everyone before going to bed" Lucas responded, Ashley just gave him a look "Ok no, I just wanted to see if you were fine" he admitted "Why did you think I was not fine?" she asked him "No reason" he responded quickly, "Goodnight Ash" he told her giving her a kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight" she responded back and closed her door.

Then it opened again, "Luc?" Ashley asked him "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her one more time "Goodnight Lucas!" she told him and kissed him on his cheek to see if he got the message, "Are you sure?" Lucas asked her one more time and closed the door, "Lucas!!!" Ashley yelled.

Ashley now got what Lucas wanted, he wanted her to be relaxed after what happened today, so she decided to play along and got out of her room and into his "Lucas Grabeel!!!" she yelled opening his door only to find him 'sleeping'. "You can't fool me Luc" she said and started to walk towards him.

Lucas wasn't moving, maybe he was asleep, but no one, not even Monique could fall asleep that fast, Ashley examined Lucas for a minute and then said "Oh well, I guess he is asleep maybe I'll just…" she was sitting on his bed so she got interrupted by a pair of hands that started to tickle her "Ok… Lucas… stop!!!" she shouted trying to escape from his grasp since now he had total control.

"Luc!!!, I get it you're awake… now put me down… stop!!!" she cried, she was laughing hard, she was sweating from all the laughing and he from the tickling "Lucas… STOP!!!" she cried harder, Lucas obeyed and let go, she had never shouted like that "Are you ok Ash?" he asked getting near her, "That Mr. Grabeel is called acting" she responded and got up.

"Ashley Michelle Tisdale" Lucas yelled and grabbed her by her waist "Lucas!!, everyone else is sleeping" Ashley exclaimed between giggles, "So what?" he asked spinning her around "We're going to wake them up" Ashley pointed out, "Ash trust me on this one, they are already up, or they never wet to sleep" he told her putting her down on his bed.

"Are you better?" Lucas asked her while she straitened up "Yeah, thanks Luc" she told him hugging him hard "Goodnight Ash" he told her still in the hug "Goodnight Luc" she replied still in the hug.

They both stood like that for some time and then Ashley went back to her room, "Ash, what were those noises about?" Vanessa asked her out side Ashley's room "Nothing just Lucas tried to calm me down from the singing in front of everyone with a song that you guys never heard of" Ashley responded and went to her room.

**R&R!!**


	6. No more lies

_Recap:_

_"Ashley Michelle Tisdale" Lucas yelled and grabbed her by her waist "Lucas!!, everyone else is sleeping" Ashley exclaimed between giggles, "So what?" he asked spinning her around "We're going to wake them up" Ashley pointed out, "Ash trust me on this one, they are already up, or they never wet to sleep" he told her putting her down on his bed. _

_"Are you better?" Lucas asked her while she straitened up "Yeah, thanks Luc" she told him hugging him hard "Goodnight Ash" he told her still in the hug "Goodnight Luc" she replied still in the hug. _

_They both stood like that for some time and then Ashley went back to her room, "Ash, what were those noises about?" Vanessa asked her out side Ashley's room "Nothing just Lucas tried to calm me down from the singing in front f everyone with a song that you guys never heard of" Ashley responded and went to her room._

During the past 2 weeks the band was normal, they would sing at the club, they would get home, Ashley would write to Lucas/Ryan and Lucas would write to Ashley/Sharpay.

Sharpay, I'm so glad that I can talk to you, because lately, my best friend has been acting weird, she is usually humming these tunes that I have never heard of and she is now more distracted than ever, she sometimes even forgets, in rehearsals, how her songs go. One of my friends say that she is in love, another one said that she now has two things stuck in her head. She barely has time to talk to me, and the last time we spent together was the night after our first 'concert'. She also has been spending to much time with one of my other friends, maybe she loves him, maybe he will replace me, please help me. Ryan.

Ryan, let me tell you are not the only one with problems, cause like your BF, I'm to being more distracted, my friends don't even talk to me, or maybe I'm just to lost, I love that I can talk with you about this, and as for your problem, I think you should just ask her what's going on?, if she doesn't answer try different ways, but don't rest until you have the answer. Sharpay

P.S. I wrote less than you today. :)

Ashley hit the send button, she really enjoyed talking with Ryan, she could let all her feeling out and not even care about his face reaction, he all sweet, she could tell by his way of writing. Like she mentioned, she has bee more distracted lately, all she ever does is think about Ryan and how he has helped her. At first, she thought Ryan was going to help her get rid of her thoughts, but now she knows that he helped her know what those thoughts were.

"Yes!!" she heard Lucas exclaim, she hasn't talked with him like they use to since the night after their first concert, but like she, he had also turned distracted, he also messed up and at their performances he always forgot what to say and had o come up with something.

Lucas was happy to have received a response from Sharpay, he read it and laughed like always, their coincidences where too many, he started to write back:

Shar, wow!, I finally wrote more than you, I cant believe that, but that's not important, so now I'm going to go back to my normal little writing. I just wanted to ask you, I know you live here in San Francisco, so I was wondering if maybe we could meet, maybe in 2 days at 'The corner' club at 8:00pm?, don't worry if you don't want to come, but its just that I feel like I really nee to talk with you, in person, I actually now think that I now you better than my best friend. Ryan.

He send it just in time for Zac and Corbin entered his room without knocking. "Hey what's up?" Lucas asked them "Man we need to talk" Corbin said sitting down "Yeah, it's bout the band" Zac added.

Ashley read the message as soon as it arrived, she was a bout to reply when Vanessa and Monique entered her room. "Hey guys" Ashley greeted them closing her laptop. "We need to talk Ash" Monique informed her, Ashley's smile turned upside down "About?" she asked "The band" Vanessa responded.

"Look Ash, we have been having some trouble with Lucas, Corbin, Zac, Momo, you and me, the band is going lower everyday" Vanessa started, "You are always distracted, it seems that you are now passing it on to Lucas, Corbin thinks he's a five year-old, Zac just flirts with Ness and Ness with him, and I cant do the vocals in most songs because of my thingy that I have" Monique explained.

"So…?" Ashley asked, "We need you and Lucas to do a duet by tomorrow, a new one, we are all doing one, and if we don't do it, we get out of the club" Vanessa informed, Ashley's eyes popped out "What?, by tomorrow?, I can't its to much, I'm to distracted right now!" Ashley cried.

"Ash what do you think about?, it can't be that hard to forget about it?" Monique said, Ashley didn't know what to answer "Ash!, answer us, we're tiered of you secrets" Vanessa whined, "Love, I think about love, and no it is not that important, but thanks to thinking about that I met this guy, I have never seen him, he has never seen me we are both from here, he likes how I write, he has been listening to all my problems and I to his, he just asked me out and I can't say no!!, are lives are almost the same, and I…" Ashley breathed, she had never thought on what she was going to say.

"I..I… I have fallen for him!!, now get out of my room and start looking for jobs, cause I am not going to do the song!!!" Ashley shouted throwing Vanessa and Monique out.

At the same time Zac and Corbin appeared fro Lucas room "Can they be more alike?" Vanessa asked Zac "No" he responded.

Ashley started to cry, she opened her laptop and started to write:

Love, according to my heart, I think I found it, but there is one problem, I can't see him, I can't smell it, I can only read it, he has power over my heart, he has me thinking about him most of my day, I have fallen for him, I think I know what love is, love is what I found, love is what I feel, love is the one word that you can not describe.

Ryan. I accept, I'll meet you there, I need to talk to you, to see you to smell you, don't take me wrong, but a good talk with you would do, I can' wait, I really need a friend. You again talked more. Sharpay.

She send the 2 messages together, she was about to give herself in, that night she was going to meet her love.

Lucas had almost the same story as Ashley, he then read the message from Sharpay, he smiled at the first part, he was glad she had found what she wanted.


	7. You!

_Recap:_

_Ashley started to cry, she opened her laptop and started to write:_

_Love, according to my heart, I think I found it, but there is one problem, I can't see him, I can't smell it, I can only read it, he has power over my heart, he has me thinking about him most of my day, I have fallen for him, I think I know what love is, love is what I found, love is what I feel, love is the one word that you can not describe. _

_Ryan. I accept, I'll meet you there, I need to talk to you, to see you to smell you, don't take me wrong, but a good talk with you would do, I can' wait, I really need a friend. You again talked more. Sharpay. _

_She send the 2 messages together, she was about to give herself in, that night she was going to meet her love. _

_Lucas had almost the same story as Ashley, he then read the message from Sharpay, he smiled at the first part, he was glad she had found what she wanted. _

"The Corner" club

Lucas got there a little earlier than he had told Sharpay, he wanted to be there in time.

House

Ashley was exited, she was still in the house, but she was already nervous, someone knocked on her door, she thought it was Lucas, so she opened it, but no, it was Vanessa.

"Can I come in?" Vanessa asked "Sure" Ashley responded and went back to fixing her hair, "You're going somewhere?" Vanessa asked "Yeah, I'm going to the club, I'm meeting someone there" Ashley responded "You do realize that what you are doing is a great danger, you don't know who he is" Vanessa pointed out.

Ashley's fake smile then turned to a scared expression, "Don't you think I know that Ness, don't you think I know what people do in the internet?, I'm scared, yes I'm scared, I was scared and I'm still scared, but I'm going to take my chances" Ashley responded getting a little tense.

"What do you mean by was?" Vanessa couldn't help but ask "I was scared of falling for him, I was scared that what I was looking for, he had it, but now that is past, the damage is already done, I fell for him" Ashley said crying.

Vanessa felt bad for her, she got near her, "Are you sure that what your love is for real Ash?, maybe you only like how he writes" Vanessa said hugging Ashley. "I thought of that Ness, but something tells me that I love him completely" Ashley admitted.

"Ash, I know you, and I think that maybe this is just to much" Vanessa suggested, "Bye Ness, I'm already late" Ashley said whipping her tears and heading out her door with no excuse.

"Wait Ashley, I need to ask you something!!' Vanessa remembered why she entered Ashley's room in the first place, Ashley stopped at the front door "Yes?" she asked "Have you seen Lucas, we can't find him" Vanessa asked, Ashley's eyes got wide, "What do you mean?" she asked "Nothing, just go" Vanessa sad and went to her room.

"The Corner" club

Lucas was waiting, he thought that maybe this was just a joke, Sharpay didn't exist and the person who was writing only played with him, he slowly stated to sing something that came to his mind: _Been working so hard for so long. I think it's time I should be moving on. I'm gonna do the right thing. I'm gonna do the right thing. You know that it's the best thing, I've got myself a one way ticket and I'm coming home. _

"Lucas?" someone asked interrupting his masterpiece, he looked up and saw Ashley "Hey Ash" he greeted, "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked Ashley just to receive a hug from her, "Lucas, you do know that everyone in the house is looking for you?" Ashley asked sitting down on the chair next to him forgetting that she had to meet Ryan.

"Yeah I thought that, but what are you doing here Ash?" he asked her again, she then remembered that she had to meet Ryan, "Oh, thanks for reminding me, I have to meet someone, and you, what are you doing here?" she responded, "Well I'm also waiting for someone, but she is late, 20 minutes to be exact" Lucas responded.

Ashley checked her watch, she was indeed 20 minutes late, "Crap, i forgot to ask Ryan how he would look" she whispered, for only her hear, but Lucas heard it, "What did you say Ash?" Lucas asked curious on who did she know about that, unless…

"Ryan, I'm here to meet Ryan" she answered not sure why, Lucas eyes got bigger, "Sharpay, I'm here to meet Sharpay" Lucas answered, Ashley heart started to rapidly beat, "You?!!!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"You are Ryan?" Ashley asked, "And you are Sharpay?, you wrote all of those things?" Lucas asked, "No, I knew I was wrong, I new that this wasn't a good idea!!" Ashley exclaimed and ran out of the club, "Ash!!, wait!!" Lucas yelled after her, but Ashley just kept running.

Ashley arrived home and slammed the door open, she was crying hard, she realized that Lucas lived there too, so she went running to her room and locked herself in it.

Vanessa and Monique saw when Ashley arrived and went behind her "Ash!, Ashley are you alright?" Vanessa asked from Ashley's door, "Ash!, what happened?" Monique asked "Nothing, just go away!!!" Ashley yelled "Was it him?, did he hurt you?" Vanessa asked "No!!!, just leave me alone!!!" Ashley yelled.

"Leave her Ness, she will get better once Lucas talks with her, he always knows how to lighten up her day" Monique said to Vanessa that was about to tear down Ashley's door, "Fine!, lets just hope that we can find him before Ashley explodes" Vanessa said and they both went away.

Lucas arrived home 30 minutes after. Ashley was still crying, Mo, Ness, Zac and Corbin were all worried. "Lucas you have to talk to her!" Vanessa practically screamed at him, "No, Sharpay can handle it" Lucas said and started walking to his room, "I still don't get who this Sharpay is, but Lucas, she hasn't come out yet, and we all know that you are always the person who makes her feel better" Vanessa said.

"Not if I'm the person for who she is crying for" Lucas replied and opened the door to his room, "What do you mean, you are the one she is crying over?, she cries the name Ryan, the one who she fell for over the internet, which I think it's stupid, 'cause we all know that she has always loved you but she is just blind to see it" Vanessa defended.

"You don't get it, I'm Ryan, I'm the one to who she has been talking, I'm the one she fell for, and she is crying over me, now get out!!" Lucas yelled and slammed he door in Vanessa's face.

"Lucas, please just try to talk to her, she needs you, you're her best friend Lucas, please just analyze what you say, please" Vanessa said and walked over to where everyone was.

"He's Ryan, the one who she talked to" Vanessa said and sat own next to Zac, "What are we going to do?, Ashley is one of our main singers, the two of them were the ones of the H Club idea" Corbin said "We have to wait" Zac said hugging Vanessa, "But we can't wait, Danny and the club want those duets by Tuesday, if they don't even talk to each other how are they suppose to work with each other?" Monique pointed out.

"But today is Sunday, we still have tomorrow and the morning of the day after tomorrow to help them write the song" Zac said "True but Danny wanted the songs by tomorrow, and..." Corbin started but was interrupted by Nessa, "Sush" she said and pointed to were Ashley's room was, the door was closed, but there was a figure leaning against it, it was Lucas.

"Maybe we should go and discuss this at the club?" Zac suggested "Yeah" they all agreed.

Lucas was leaning against Ashley's door, he was quiet, he was only listening. She was really crying, he just wanted to go in there and hug her and begin one of their fights to make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't, he just stood there listening to her until the crying became softer.

"Ashley?" he asked hoping that she could hear, "Go away, I don't need more confusion" she responded, "Ashley, it was no big deal, we both lied" he told her, that only made her cry more, "No big deal?, what do you call thinking you love someone and then knowing that he is no other than you're best friend that is like your brother, do you call, love and lost in one day no big deal!!?" she asked him and started to cry hard again.

"I'm not moving from here until you come out of there, or you let me in" he told her, not bothering that she couldn't hear him.

**R&R!!!**


	8. Have you ever

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything that i use, songs and all, except the plot. :)**

_Recap:_

_ Lucas was leaning against Ashley's door, he was quiet, he was only listening. She was really crying, he just wanted to go in there and hug her and begin one of their fights to make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't, he just stood there listening to her until the crying became softer. _

_"Ashley?" he asked hoping that she could hear, "Go away, I don't need more confusion" she responded, "Ashley, it was no big deal, we both lied" he told her, that only made her cry more, "No big deal?, what do you call thinking you love someone and then knowing that he is no other than you're best friend that is like your brother, do you call, love and lost in one day no big deal!!?" she asked him and started to cry hard again. _

_"I'm not moving from here until you come out of there, or you let me in" he told her, not bothering that she couldn't hear him._

The next day was a long day for Lucas all day he hear Ashley cry and all day he stood in her door wanting to see her, but she wouldn't be convinced, they both hadn't eaten, drank water or anything.

"Ashley?" he asked, it was 4:00pm and there was no sound in her room, "Ashley are you there?" he asked, this time he heard a weird sound, he then realized that Ashley's bed always made that sound when she turned from one side to the other, so he assumed that she was sleeping.

Lucas was bored, but he was not giving up, he started to say some of the things that Sharpay had written.

_Love, one of those words we hear everyday, but do we really know what it means?, we use I love you with our family, yes we will always love them, but have you ever wondered how the love between 2 people is like?, and, How strong it is, that sometimes nothing can come between them?, I really wish I knew, I really do. _

Ashley was not really asleep, she was trying to fall asleep. Then she heard Lucas, he had memorized her first message. She felt guilty in not talking to him.

_Love, according to my heart, I think I found it, but there is one problem, I can't see him, I can't smell it, I can only read it, he has power over my heart, he has me thinking about him most of my day, I have fallen for him, I think I know what love is, love is what I found, love is what I feel, love is the one word that you can not describe. _

Lucas finished that one and felt tears coming out of his eyes, he couldn't believe what he had done, although now that he thought more about it, they both were in this together, they both were responsible.

Ashley started to cry, she was crying in silence, he had memorized everything perfectly, how did he do it?. She now felt even worst with herself, not with him.

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over _

_Knowing there's so much more to say _

_Suddenly the moment's gone _

_And all your dreams are upside down _

_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round _

Ashley had it, he started to sing the song they were working on, he probably thought that she was sleeping, but she didn't care, she opened the door and joined him:

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody _

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry _

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby _

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking _

_Lookin down the road you should be taking _

_I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go _

Lucas turned around and saw her, her eyes were red and her face was puffy, but she had opened the door. He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Lucas" she said an starting crying on him, "It's ok Ash, it's ok, it was our fault we should have known better." he told her hugging her and kissing her head.

They stood like that for some time, Ashley stopped crying but Lucas was still hugging her and stroking her hair.

"So are you sure ok?" Lucas asked out of nowhere, Ashley smiled, she knew were this was going. "Yes, I'm better now" she responded "Well then I guess I have to go, cause my job here is done and I have to see how much they pay me" Lucas said getting up.

"Lucas!" Ashley said giving him a look, "So are you sure you're ok?" he asked again, "Lucas" she said again and gave him another look, "What?" he asked innocently, "But are you sure you're ok now?" he asked again "Lucas Grabeel!!!" she yelled at him, Lucas took a run for it.

Monique fell that the house was moving "Was that an earthquake?" she asked Corbin, "Lucas!!!" Monique heard Ashley shout and then saw her running behind Lucas, "What earthquake?" Corbin asked afraid, "Never mind" Monique replied and smiled.

"Lucas come back here!!!" Ashley shouted and bumped into Vanessa, "Sorry Ness" she told her, "Ashley?" Vanessa asked her confused, but Ashley kept running. "Ashley!!!" Vanessa started to run behind her but Monique stopped her "Let them" Monique said and Vanessa calmed down.

"Lucas you know I hate it when you ask me that!!!" she shouted entering his room, she didn't see him, but there was no other place that he could go, those were the rules. She slowly got inside his room, just to be taken by surprise behind her back by Lucas.

"Lucas!!, put me now!!!" she ordered, "Never!!, not in a millions years" Lucas responded, "Luc!!" Ashley whined as he spun her around "Unless… you are really ok" he said "Lucas stop with that!!!" Ashley said, she couldn't help but start laughing.

Lucas got tired, "You know, you are heavy" he said putting her in his bed like he always did, she sat up, "Then why do you always do that?" she asked in a duh tone. "Because it's fun" he answered, "You're such a baby" she told him standing up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Maybe, but you are too" he defended, Ashley just smiled, "C'mon I'm hungry" she told him and grabbed his hand, he was a little confused, but didn't ask anything.

Ashley was eating, she was thinking about what had happened, maybe it was faith that Lucas was Ryan, maybe it was a mistake, maybe she did fall in love with him, maybe not. Maybe she fell in love with Ryan, maybe not, she didn't know for sure.

"Hey Luc, I hope you have the song ready" Zac said to Lucas not even noticing that Ashley was there "What song?" Lucas asked "the duet that you were suppose to do with Ashley" Zac said and pointed at Ashley, "Wait, Ashley!" Zac exclaimed, "'Sup Zac?" she asked normally.

"C'mon Luc, lets work on the song" she said getting up and grabbing Lucas by his hand and going to his room, cause she was tired of her room.

"Why are you so interested in the song all of a sudden?" Lucas asked Ashley that looked not as good as before, "What's wrong?" he asked her, Ashley just gave him a look, "Sorry, I know, I'll stop" he defended.

"Well this time, you are right and I'm going to answer you, yes, there is something bothering me and it's that I have to explain the whole situation to everyone, and it just gets me frustrated" Ashley said sitting down on Lucas bed, "If you want I can tell them to not ask you questions" Lucas suggested sitting down next to her.

Ashley thought for a moment and rested her head on his shoulder, "No thank you, I think I can do that myself" she said not moving her head "Are you sure?" Lucas asked "Lucas!" Ashley warned moving head and giving him a look, "Sorry, I know one per day" Lucas said and just laughed.

They both had forgotten what had happen, they were both happy, and they wanted to be like that.

"About the song" Lucas started, "I know which one" Ashley said with a smile on her face, "But we never finished it" Lucas pointed out, "I did" Ashley answered and gave him a piece of paper.

**R&R!!!**


	9. The end!

**A/N: hey so this is the last chapter, this was going to be a one-shot when i started it, but i guess this was how it turned out. Thanx to all of my reviewers!, Love ya!**

_Recap:_

_Ashley was eating, she was thinking about what had happened, maybe it was faith that Lucas was Ryan, maybe it was a mistake, maybe she did fall in love with him, maybe not. Maybe she fell in love with Ryan, maybe not, she didn't know for sure. _

_"Hey Luc, I hope you have the song ready" Zac said to Lucas not even noticing that Ashley was there "What song?" Lucas asked "the duet that you were suppose to do with Ashley" Zac said and pointed at Ashley, "Wait, Ashley!" Zac exclaimed, "'Sup Zac?" she asked normally. _

_"C'mon Luc, lets work on the song" she said getting up and grabbing Lucas by his hand and going to his room, cause she was tired of her room. _

_"Why are you so interested in the song all of a sudden?" Lucas asked Ashley that looked not as good as before, "What's wrong?" he asked her, Ashley just gave him a look, "Sorry, I know, I'll stop" he defended. _

_"Well this time, you are right and I'm going to answer you, yes, there is something bothering me and it's that I have to explain the whole situation to everyone, and it just gets me frustrated" Ashley said sitting down on Lucas bed, "If you want I can tell them to not ask you questions" Lucas suggested sitting down next to her. _

_Ashley thought for a moment and rested her head on his shoulder, "No thank you, I think I can do that myself" she said not moving her head "Are you sure?" Lucas asked "Lucas!" Ashley warned moving head and giving him a look, "Sorry, I know one per day" Lucas said and just laughed. _

_They both had forgotten what had happen, they were both happy, and they wanted to be like that. _

_"About the song" Lucas started, "I know which one" Ashley said with a smile on her face, "But we never finished it" Lucas pointed out, "I did" Ashley answered and gave him a piece of paper. _

"The Corner" club

"Well it seems that they didn't come" Vanessa said, "But both of them were fine, they were having they're normal day fight" Monique pointed out "Maybe but still you never know what the blond one is going to do or going to feel" Corbin said, "Yeah" they all sighed.

"Well we need Lucas and Ashley before we can start" Danny said "They're not here sir" Zac said looking down, "Well I give them…" Danny started "Sorry we're late, Lucas was having trouble with our last chorus" Ashley said both of Lucas and her arriving.

"Well that answers our problem, Zac and Vanessa, you're up first" Danny said and Zac and Vanessa got ready.

"Ok, but before they sing can I say something?, I'm fine, it all happened, it's in the past and I'm better than ever" Ashley said and walked over to were Lucas was, "You did great Miss. Tisdale" Lucas whispered to her, she just smiled, "Thanks Mr. Grabeel" she responded.

They watched Zac and Ness perform a song called Breaking free, and then it was Corb and Momo's turn and they sang another song called "you" (Im to lazy to put up the lyrics for that one)

"Ok, Ashley!! Lucas!!, your turn!!" Danny shouted, Lucas gave Ashley a smile and she returned it.

_Lucas: Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over _

_Knowing there's so much more to say _

_Ashley: Suddenly the moment's gone _

_And all your dreams are upside down _

_And you just wanna change the way the world goes round _

_Both: Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody _

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry _

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby _

_Both: Have you ever felt your heart was breaking _

_Lookin down the road you should be taking _

_I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go _

_Lucas: Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together _

_Back in your arms where I belong _

_Ashley: Now I've finally realized it was forever that I've found _

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round _

_Both: Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody _

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry _

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby _

_Both: Have you ever felt your heart was breaking _

_Lookin down the road you should be taking _

_I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go _

_Ashley: I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels _

_To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see _

_Ashley: Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow _

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round _

_Both: Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody _

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry) _

_Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby _

_Both: Have you ever felt your heart was breaking _

_Lookin down the road you should be taking _

_I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let _

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let _

_Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go _

As they finished the song their heads got closer, it was fast, in second their heads were together, their lips touching and everyone cheering.

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming" Danny said clapping, "Neither did we" they all responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years later

_Love, wow, I haven't written about that in years, I guess that when I found it, I stopped writing it. Yes, me, the one who maybe once claimed that love was pain and that I was never going to get it, got it, and with the person that I least expected. But that love, that love was 10 years ago, 10 years and now I have 2 daughters and 1 boy with that same love. What love am I talking about?, the love that kept me blind, the love I found, that I loved and that I married. Love, love is my life, it was back then and it still is, my story is love and it still hasn't ended. _

_-Ashley Grabeel. _


End file.
